Problem: Before the previous stop there were 12 people riding on a train. 10 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $12 - 10$ people on the train. $12 - 10 = 2$ people are on the train.